


just a couple country boys

by sousuke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sousuke/pseuds/sousuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin sneak out past curfew because they've got a dream and a lack of appreciation for rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a couple country boys

"I’m not sure about this, Eren …"

Armin’s body trembles as if the soft evening breeze has passed right through him, trailing a chill up his exposed arms and down his spine; he realises that the summer night is too warm to make him shiver, but his aversion to trouble is cause enough. He squints ahead into the darkness, and the steady silhouette of Eren climbing over a fallen log, dressed in little more than his bed shirt and some cotton shorts, only adds to his suspicions. It isn’t cold, and Eren is a magnet for mischief.

"Eren …" He whispers hoarsely. The forest loudly protests to the intrusion, the leaf-littered ground crackling beneath their feet and bushes hissing as they push past, so Armin must raise his voice nervously and casts a glance behind him. "Eren, if one of the counsellors find us, they’ll send us to Camp Leader Erwin and he’s so serious all the time …" Armin pleads, "He frightens me." 

When he turns back around, something is thrust towards him. He instinctively jumps back, but not before Eren’s hand curls around his wrist and a hushed voice says, “Shut up for a second. Can you hear that?” As his friend lends him support while he throws one leg over the dead tree, Armin strains to shift his focus from his nerves to his surroundings. Straddling the log, he pauses. The weak draft that brings the forest to life rustles his long blonde hair, and beyond the sounds of sleeping nature, he realises what, in turn, is bringing the wind.

Armin hastily looks up at Eren with an expression of mingled surprise and excitement. Eren’s returning it with a broad grin. He can imagine that they’re both feeling the same welling of emotion in their chests, as if all their dreams — the dreams of two simple boys from an inland town — lay waiting somewhere just ahead. Armin clambers off the tree trunk with Eren’s help and casts his fears behind him, smiling as he pretends that the sound of nearby waves crashing on the shore are washing them all away in their foamy swells.

**Author's Note:**

> nyeh (⊙﹏⊙✿) wrote this a while back and nowadays realise armin's more ready to break rules than i'd previously thought lol. sorry~


End file.
